


One Step And Forward

by gaydorkouswriter



Series: It's One Step Ahead Of You [2]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Other, Retribution Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydorkouswriter/pseuds/gaydorkouswriter
Summary: These are the moments of someone's life, someone whose life long before they became sidestep.





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction contained a bit of retribution spoilers, if you've read the alpha demo of the second book, free to read but if you're not, then, please don't, I don't want to accidentally spoil y'all!! ;v; 
> 
> Also, this Sidestep is my step named Anita Lee, and uses they/them! This fanfic is mostly headcanon area but it had some aspects from retribution (alpha demo for now), kind of, at the start and later on. Also, each chapter starts with a bit of warnings so, please check that before reading further! And enjoy reading!!!

**(tw drinking, but only for brief in the start, but brief mention of blood in the middle) **

* * *

You stare at the back of the man’s head, the way he moves. 

You see a glass bottle, and he looked like he was halfway. No, he’s about to put it away and for a moment, you would not hesitate to snap him. Like before.

But you don’t, instead you look at the back of him. He is now looking at the drink he– _no_, you raise the bottle to your lip and you drink it yourself. Then, drink it a little more. When you pulled that away, you then stare out at the back of the gas station.

You–_no_, he was slowly feeling the drowsing and soon, you watch the man flops to the side of the gas station shop’s back wall, and he begins to slide down to the ground. 

A sleeping position. That’s it. He sleeps at last. 

You shudder when you gotten back to yourself, it was only brief–maybe a little too long and you could feel the taste. 

You used to never consider its taste when you controlled men in the past– but you did and it tastes bitter, even if you’ve never drink these in your life. Your own life? You can’t be sure.

You look down and see the sleeping man.

_What a poor man._

You do remember how _she_ says that when the two of you watch the tv– you shake your head, trying to tell yourself to stop thinking about her. 

So you tried to focus on what is now. 

The gas station is thankfully empty, leaving the unconscious man snoring alone in that concrete ground. So you stumble across the ground to get the closer look of the man. You hope the clothes he wore would fit you. 

He looks young, upon observation, maybe a bit older than you but his clothes…

You begin to undress him, familiar with clothes you used to steal and change whenever it deems so. Even if it was to escape a casino or a hotel, but you shook your old memories off you.

You wished they weren’t your _own _memories. They’re just–

You shake your head again, stop thinking about these.

You look down at the sleeping man, and for a moment, you thought of him wearing your current clothes. It’s tempting but _no, _you shake your head, you wouldn’t let this poor man be taken before they realized they got the wrong person that isn’t you. 

Beside, this suit had been soaked in blood. Dry blood, as it had been hours. Hours since you left– You blink and wear the man’s clothes. 

When you wore the man’s clothes, you felt something from the pocket and pulled it out. 

It was a small lighter, and when you flick it, the fire lit. 

You exhale slowly as you form an idea while you stare at the fire on the lighter. You need this to burn your suit and that blood of hers–

Don’t think about her. 

She’s gone. 

But don’t forget the promise she gives you. Not a order. Not a request. But a promise. 

_Run away, Anita. _

Soon after you burnt the suit, you watch the blaze burns before you, you had your eyes closed, feeling the warmth of the fire before you turn around.

You leave the gas station and you begin to run. 

Run away from everything that makes you _you_. 


	2. Lost

You had been to cities like this before.

They’re too big, too tall, too wide. You have been there for jobs. Jobs you had finished off. Jobs… 

You shut your eyes and lean on the storefront’s window. You breathe slowly in and out, then you push yourself off. Walking. Just keep walking.

You look around the city, and you tried to remember what city is this. It was something Los, or was it Los something? 

You didn’t have time to look up the welcome sign when you first came here. You were in a hurry and this place. It’s so much, but you knew this city is good.

It’s a maze– it’s perfect. 

Or so you think, down the road, but right now you really hope this will protect you.

Save you from others.

Hopefully. 

You look around the people who were passing by and you tried to remember how many days since you got here. 

Thirty days? Fifty days? You can’t be sure as you’ve been running since that night– that night she smiles at you as you shake your bloody hands–

You shake the memory off– why is it that stuck with you? You don’t know why. 

But for now, you hug yourself as you tried not to use your power–telepathy? You knew that. You always knew that, but you just never think about it until now, don’t you.

You look up and squints at the sky. Orange and yellow. Just like–

You exhales slowly as you look over your shoulder. People. They’re just passing through. No one is coming for you. No one ever is. 

That’s perfect, that’s good. You’re safe.You’re lost. You’re alone.

After all, without orders, orders you’re so used to– you’re–

Lost. 

Lost in the maze you are not very familiar with.


	3. Found

**(mention of stalking briefly, kind of mug-ish attack? Sort of. Don’t worry Anita suplex him.)**

* * *

Without using too much of your power, you tried to get hired.

It was temporarily, you tell yourself. You even use your power a little bit to get your former bosses hire you then you make sure they forget you when you leave the job, when you have enough money to live by. 

It’s… better to be keeping going on your feet. Never looking back, never look further for anything. You don’t know what word is this.

(You learnt it’s survival thinking, but that’s five months later, but right now, you weren’t sure about that feeling.) 

There was this withering oak tree at the park you found one day, and you decided it’s your home. 

Especially at night, the park tend to be pretty barren, and whenever you see a night guard, you simply divert their attention away when you’re tucked yourself at the top of the tree. 

But you promised yourself however, that you don’t use too much of your telepathy and so you kept it that way. Keep it low, and just. Keep going.

It had been a couple of months, from the moment you overheard someone talking about a month today at that time. 

You had been counting the days since July. 

You’re on the way to the park, maybe rest there for a while before you find another job. Another job– jobs just like the ones you were ordered to kill– to find evidence– to hunt them down– 

You shook your head and exhales shakily. Your mind is already yours, you knew that. You even breach and reclaim it all over your mind, and it’s now your own mind. No probing or anything at all.

They haven’t found you and that’s good. 

But when you finally open your eyes, your feet still keep walking but you frown. You sense someone behind you before they even speak. 

A man’s voice. A deep one. 

“Hey, what’s a young woman like you doing out alone?”

You grimace at that, he sound iffy and you don’t trust him. You feel you don’t trust him.

Ignoring him, you feel your heart– it is that your own heart?– skipping fast as you turn a corner of the sidewalk, your feet keep walking.

But your neck felt something– needles? Pricking onto the back of your neck and you inhale as you don’t dare to look over. 

He’s still following you. 

You don’t want him to follow you to the park–your home, so you took the different sidewalk– a different path you never went to. 

You tuck your head down and you walk a little faster, you could hear him chuckle loudly and you’re–you don’t know what you’re feeling.

You just keep walking down the sidewalk.

Then you accidentally use your telepathy, you can see the knife coming and–

He moves fast but you _dodge _quick and without thinking– and old instincts kicks in, you throw him over and he groans.

“What the fuck!?” He had yelled, and before you know, you run.

You run as fast as you can, you can hear him screaming words– words you feel are inappropriate.

You turn your heel– into the alley and you are stuck.

“Ha…ha!” You turn around and– you don’t know what you are feeling right now.

You take one step back and he take one step toward you.

You don’t know what you’re doing.

(Later down the road, Themmy taught you that it’s fear, and panic.) 

But right now, you don’t know why you’re feeling all of this. 

You see a knife raising up again and he snarls. 

_One. Step. Forward._

You didn’t want to use it but you did, you knew he’s about to slash you so you dodge it quickly, then you kick his– whatever down below– and you grunt as you reached for the shirt, pulled him backward and throw him over.

_One. Step. Forward._

That’s what you just did.

You look at the man, and he was groaning. Your hands are shaking because you promised yourself you’re not going to fight but you did. 

You step back, and he was ready to get up–

“Whoa there, buddy!” You blink and you hear the man screams as his arm was twisted and– 

A large but petite woman twisted his arm and put him on the ground, “Picking on a poor woman out in the street, don’tcha!?” 

The woman grins, and looks up to you. 

Redhead, freckles, and a glint in her eyes.

(Later, you had learnt they preferred to be they.)

But right now, she chuckles as she knocked him out. He’s not moving but she looks at you and say that he’s only out cold, that’s all.

Then she stands up and look at you. 

“Well, you did a great job at that.”

“Wha..what?” You stuttered, and for the first time in months, you finally speak. On your own. 

She raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip, “Well, you’re not a vigilante, that’s for sure.” 

“V-Vigilante? What’s a vigilante?” You frown, you know words like bodyguard and other key words. Words that were taught to you–

She blinks and frown, “You… don’t know?” 

You gulp, you realized that– oh no, you don’t know how to– then you remember her. How she was– 

“I was sheltered,” You explained, feeling embarrassed and unsure of what you just came up with, “I, uh, never go out?” 

“Oh,” She nods in understanding, then hums, “I have never seen you before and I can see you could take him down if you had… better training.”

You do have _better_ training, you wanted to say that but a memory of you screaming and crying came to you so you close your mouth. 

Your hands are sweaty and you need to go. You need to keep moving. 

You need to–

“Okay! You come with me!” 

“Wha..what?” You look at her with a bewildered look and she chuckles.

“What? You’re new, and you’ve never been here before, right?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Then come with me…” She blinks when she realized something else, and clap her hands together, “Oh right! I forgot to introduce myself, I’m Anathema but please, call me Themmy and if you ever dare to refer me as she– which is fine, but, I like to see myself as they. So, what about you?” 

“Oh.” That word ‘they’ sound nice, but that was later when you asked about that down the road, but right now, “Uh, my name’s–”

_Anahita. _

“A-Anita.” 

Themmy grins and raise their hand toward you. Usually, you could say no. But you never say no, but they– they make you feel like you might find your own path. So you grab their hand and they grin at you.

They found you, and introduce you to the world you are about to fall in love with. 


	4. Become

**No warnings in this chapter. But a brief mention of mug attack from previous chapter.**

* * *

“Okay, here’s what we can do!” Themmy clap their hands and grin at you. 

You tried not to mess up your ice cream and looks a them. 

“And what could it be?” You say, trying to focus between the ice cream and Themmy.

“Why not be a vigilante!” 

“W-What?” You almost drop the ice cream, and you finished the last piece of it so it doesn’t drop and looks at them in bewilderment. 

“Vigilante, you can use your foreseen--”

“Telepathy.” You corrected them, and they just nod with a sheepish smile before continuing. 

“That, and you could get an easier way to get my team to like you.”

The two of you had gotten to know each other since that day you had nearly mugged. They were the first person to introduce you to some of the places you didn’t even notice it had been there the whole time you’ve lived in this city. 

You had since learnt they’re Anathema but insisted to call them, Themmy and so you stick with that. The mug attack have you on your foot for a while. When they noticed, they asked if you were okay. You… were confused and had no idea why they’re feeling this. They had blink slowly before remembering you were sheltered.

(It’s a lie. But you don’t tell them.)

They went on a lecture-- almost rambling-- about emotions the night after the mug attack. But that was a long while back. Almost two months. Two months since then. 

But at the time, Themmy got you to live with them after learning you lived in an actual tree. Then moving to a cheap apartment across their place so that you can visit them anytime. 

During these times, Themmy talk about a team. A team they worked with and are part of. The Rangers. Themmy’s a superhero, they explained to you, protecting Los Diablos is kinda their job. You had seen news-- and you had seen these people in blue suits-- you had  _ seen  _ Themmy there too. 

Themmy talk about them like they’re a family. 

Fuck.    
  
(When Julia first heard you cursed, she throws a look over to Themmy who back away slowly with a sheepish look once you had explained that Themmy curses around you for a long time.) 

Fuck, you wonder what’s like being part of the team. What’s like  _ having  _ a family.

Except, you cannot join them if you don’t have a background check. 

Or that’s what Themmy said and you grimaces at the thought. You don’t want to.

(You don’t want  _ them  _ to find you.)

So the idea of joining their team dropped. 

But it’s been two months, and Themmy have to say that 

“Are you sure this… can work?” You gesture awkwardly at the idea, you never seen yourself in this kind of work.

(You didn’t want to be exposed so quickly.)

Themmy shakes their head and explained, “Oh, no, no, no! I know you do not like public eye, I thought, maybe being a vigilante meant you kept your face hidden and no one will know you more than.. Well… someone helping the Rangers?”

“Helping you guys…” You frown, biting the bottom of your lip. 

Would it be worth it?

Would it?

“Look, if you don’t want to,” Always the respectful--, “We can go back to finding a better job so you don’t rely on Chinese takeouts--”

“I wasn’t--!”

“I saw these cups in the trash, Nita.” 

For two months, Themmy had called you-- your name. Then a week ago, they went and goes “All right, I’m calling you Nita!” 

“What?” You says that evening you look at Themmy who crossed their legs on your bed with a grin. 

“Nita, easier than saying Anita-- and what’s better to have a nickname than a full one, right?”

“I-- yeah, you’re right.” You tilt your head that time. 

Now you look at Themmy with an awkward chuckle.

“Oops…?”

“Oops.” They nod with a serious look, and the two of you look at each other. 

It was long before the two of you started to giggle then Themmy have to stay on topic. 

“But seriously, think about it. It would be easier than having to run aroudn with multiple jobs-- I had seen you in a few stores, Nita.”

You chuckles at that with an embarrassing blush and you look away. 

You look at the black curtains in your room, the black and it's cyan blue. You look at these and--

Your mind is gearing up something else.

Something that is you.

You. You.  _ You.  _

You look at Themmy and you get off the bed. Themmy watched you quietly as you walk toward the curtains. 

Black, cyan, symmetrical--

Maybe. 

Maybe you should.

Become a hero. 

Become a hero so you can spend more time with your new friend. 

  
You should become a hero.

That day you look at the curtains, you turn around and the look on Themmy’s lighten up when you answered. 

“I will try!” 

To become. 

Become. 

_ Sidestep.  _


	5. Reached

“Sidestep, Charge!”

Themmy gestures you to this really beautiful woman in her blue and yellow skinsuit,

“Charge! Sidestep!” 

The three of you are just outside of what looks like a parking lot. The rest of the Rangers were ahead, scouting. Themmy managed to convince you to show there, and you did. Ahead of everyone. You had seen a couple of them gives you a impressed nod, one was glaring at you, and there was-- 

Her. The one you're just about to meet her now. _Right now._

Themmy gives you a soft smile, and you blink. Oh, right. You need to introduce yourself. Kind of? Sort of? 

You curl your hand into a fist, and through your mask hides the shy smile, your other hand raised to wave at her. You begin to greet her. 

“Uh, hello? I'm..." You glance at Themmy who had gave you a encourage nod, "I'm Sidestep?” 

  
A month ago, you had seen her on TV a month ago, and Themmy always talk about her. How she's not always flashy, but she's funny and playful. And so on, and on, but you were busy watching her-- Charge-- on that screen. You never thought you would meet her so soon. And you're here, facing her. Her. Charge's hair is tied in a braid, hanging over her left shoulder. She's smirking at you with a brow raising. Her arms are crossed, and she tilt her head to the side. 

“You’re pretty cute, are you?” 

You were thrown off by that. 

You blinks, and you feel something warm in your cheeks. A little bit, and you had no idea what was it because she just smirk at you, her eyes gleaming with shine. You do not notice that Themmy took double looks before exclaiming waving their arms.

“Whoa, whoa! You--”

They grab your shoulder and point at Charge, “Stop flirting! And you!” 

They turn to face you, still holding your shoulder, “You okay?”

“I--” You blinks, you nearly knitted your brows at this sudden feeling but the feeling along with something warm on your cheeks goes away quickly. 

(Down the road, you were told that it is feelings and that's basically having a crush on. But that was a year later, not right now.) 

“I’m fine?” You look at them and they sighs in relief. They gave Charge a glare with pouty mouth, it cause Charge to chuckle.

“Sorry, sorry! I can’t help! I--" You watch Charge chuckles sheepish, then you hear a "mierda' under her breath before looking at you. 

"I'm sorry, I'm--" You see Themmy giving her a look and Charge continues, "I'm Charge, nice to meet you." 

She reached out a hand and you stare at it. 

You blink slowly before remembering what you were suppose to do. You feel something warm again in your face as you grab her hand and the two of you shook.

"I-It's nice to meet you too! Charge! Yes!" 

Charge looks at you and chuckles. You caught a glance of Themmy almost snorting but giving you a thumbs up. 

"I hope we can work together, don't you think?" 

You look at her arm, still reached out, still holding your hand and you smile, even if the mask still hides it. 

"You too... Charge." 


End file.
